Sensei Can You Teach Me Something?
by diankuran
Summary: Suatu hari sekolah Alice kedatangan guru matematika baru, guru tampan dan jangkung. Semua murid sekejap mata meleleh melihat ketampanannya, begitu juga Alice. "Demi Cintaku Padamu." Sekuat tenaga Alice berusaha mendapatkan cinta guru barunya, yaitu Kuran Schoeppner(Kaname Kuran). Namun, tiba-tiba saja Alice harus menikah dengan kakaknya, Zero Vikander(Zero Kiryu) demi orangtuanya.
1. Chapter 1

SENSEI...CAN YOU TEACH ME SOMETHING?

Suatu hari sekolah alice kedatangan guru matematika baru, guru tampan dan jangkung. Semua murid sekejap mata meleleh melihat ketampanannya, begitu juga alice. Namun, sayangnya sikapnya jauh berbeda dengan wajahnya yang lembut. Alice terlanjur jatuh cinta pada guru barunya dan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar bisa menjadi pacar guru barunya.

"aku menyukaimu."

Temukan kisah cinta antara alice dan pak guru tampannya di "sensei..can you teach me something?"

Kuran Kaname As Kuran Schoeppner

Alice Mikkelson (Own Character)

GENRE = DRAMA, ROMANCE, SCHOOL LIFE, SHOUJO

WUSHHH

Angin bertiup membelai rambut alice yang sedang tidur-tiduran di bangku taman sekolah samping kelasnya. Saat ini sedang jam istirahat alice sedang asik-asiknya memandangi beberapa foto artis kesukaannya.

"leonardo de capr**...robert pattins**...rain**i..kenichi matsuya**...song jong **..jae joo**...chang m**...yooch**.. kyaaaa...melelehhhh...!" teriak alice histeris

"dimana aku bisa mendapatkan pacar setampan mereka?" alice menempelkan foto-foto artis kesukaannya di bibirnya memandangi daun pepohonan menari dibelai angin di atas matanya

TENG TENG TENG

Bel masuk menandakan pelajaran selanjutnya, alice bangun dari tidurnya berjalan masuk gedung sekolah dan memasuki kelasnya yang berada di lantai satu. Setibanya di kelasnya. Alice duduk di bangku nomor 2 dari belakang di samping jendela kelasnya menghadap taman tempat dia tiduran tadi.

Tak berapa lama kemudian kyoko salah satu teman sekelas alice terburu-buru mendatangi alice, dia menceritakan kalau akan ada guru matematika baru yang menggantikan guru mereka.

ZRAKKK

Pintu kelas terbuka, seluruh murid duduk rapi di tempat duduknya dan kyoko kembali ke tempat duduknya juga. Tampaklah kepala sekolah membawa seorang guru pria tampan di sampingnya.

"kenalkan murid-murid. Ini adalah guru baru kalian dan akan menggantikan elira sensei mulai dari semester ini." jelas kepala sekolah tersenyum

"tampan.."

"iya tampan..."

"elira sensei kemana, ya?"

"katanya sih pindah keluar negei.."

"jauh juga ya..."

Bisik murid-murid, sedangkan alice bengong melihat guru barunya yang sangat tampan bagaikan artis korea jong** oppa pikirnya. Kemudian pak kepala sekolah memerintahkan seluruh murid berhenti berbicara untuk mendengarkan perkenalan dari guru baru mereka.

"kenalkan saya kuran schoeppner. Saya akan menggantikan elira sensei guru matematika kelas 3 serta menggantikan posisinya sebagai wali kelas di kelas 3-F ini. mohon bantuannya." Ucap kuran tersenyum menundukkan kepalanya

"mohon bantuannya juga sensei..." teriak yang lainnya bahagia

"uwaaaa...wajahnya dan sifatnya memang jong** oppa bangettt..!" alice tersenyum menghayal sedang terbang di angkasa

"baiklah..siapa diantara kalian yang berbaik hati mau menemani kuran sensei berkeliling melihat sekolah ini?" tanya kepala sekolah

SRAKK

"saya!" alice refleks berdiri

Seluruh teman-temannya melihat ke arahnya dan wajah alice langsung malu memerah karena baru dia saja berdiri mengusulkan diri.

"baiklah, alice mikkelson." Jawab kepala sekolah tesenyum

Lalu alice keluar dari tempat duduknya berjalan ke depan kelas tepat dimana pak kepala sekolah dan kuran berdiri. Selanjutnya bersama kepala sekolah dan kuran, alice berjalan keluar kelas dan membawa kuran berkeliling sekolah, sementara kepala sekolah kembali ke kantornya.

Melewati berbagai kelas, seluruh mata tertuju kepada kuran yang berjalan di samping alice. Ketampanan kuran memecahkan keributan di sekolah. Seluruh murid sekolah dari kelas 1 sampai kelas 3 sibuk membicarakan kuran, namun kuran tidak ambil pusing. Dia terus berjalan bersama alice dengan sebuah buku di tangannya. Tak hanya murid, tetapi guru wanita juga terpesona terhadap ketampanan kuran.

Kini kuran-alice sedang berjalan di pinggir lapangan basket yang berada di sebelah barat gedung sekolah, alice ingin membuka pembicaraan sebab dari tadi mereka berjalan bagaikan patung berjalan tidak ada yang berkata satu patah katapun. Dengan tekat bulat dan keberanian besar alice mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"ke kenalkan. Aku alice mikkelson." Kata alice gugup memperkenalkan diri

"aku sudah tau." Jawab kuran ketus

DOENG

Alice terbengong seperti terhantam badai pasir mesir

"ah iya hehehe." Alice tertawa menggaruk kepalanya.

"hmm..." kuran melirik alice berjalan di sampingnya

"sensei..buku apa yang anda pegang?" tanya alice penasaran

"oh ini?" kuran mengangkat bukunya ke hadapannya. "ini novel tentang detektive."

"kenapa tidak baca novel romance sensei? Heheheh." Alice tertawa kecil

TAP

Mendadak kuran berhenti berjalan diikuti alice yang berhenti juga. Alice yang bingung bercampur penasaran kenapa kuran senseinya berhenti berjalan tiba-tiba menanyakannnya.

"aku tidak suka membaca novel romance." Jawab kuran melihat mata alice sinis. "karena wanita itu seperti wereng padi."

DHUARR

alice bagaikan tersambar petir di siang bolong. Diam tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"k..kenapa begitu?" tanya alice lemas

"apakah kau tahu? aku juga benci dengan orang bodoh!"

DUAGHH

Sekejap mata batu raksasa jatuh menimpa alice yang tak sempat berlari.

"mereka seperti hama parasit dimuka bumi ini." sambung kuran

DHOAMM

Alice pun langsung meledak dibawah batu raksasa tanpa sempat berdiri. Jantungnya lemas mendengarkan kalimat berkharisma dari kuran. Alice kemudian berjalan gontai mengikuti kuran dari belakang bagaikan tidak ada kehidupan lagi.

"wajahnya tampan setampan jong** oppa, tapi kata-katanya pedas bagaikan merica. Kyaaaa...orang macam apa sih dia?!" alice histeris ditengah badai katrina

"tapi tetap saja tidak menghilangkan ketampanannya..hikss." alice bermalas-malasan berjalan di belakang kuran.

"aku harus mengetahui semuanya tentangnya. Harusss...!" alice memasang wajah semangat perang dunia 2

Itu adalah hari pertama perjumpaan alice dengan kuran sensei yang membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Sebab selama ini dia hanya mencintai pria hayalannya saja, yaitu artis pria di dunia.

Selesai mengantarkan kuran berkeliling alice kembali ke kelasnya, baru menginjakan kakinya di depan pintu dia melihat kelasnya sedang ricuh-ricuhnya dihebohkan oleh media sosial sensei barunya. Alice pun segera mendatangi teman-temannya, ikut bergabung.

"benar..aku sendiri mendengar yurika sensei anak dari kepala sekolah meminta media sosial kuran sensei di depan kantor kepala sekolah." Jelas riku

"masa sih? Memangnya apa alamat media sosialnya?" sambung alice

"kuran_sc , ya?" kata rumi memegang dagunya. "facebo**."

"tumben sensei main facebo**? Kan ada mesos lainnya?" odete menggigit bibir bawahnya berpikir

"baiklah ayo kita add." Teriak alice bersemangat mengacungkan tangannya ke atas

"ayoooo!" jawab yang lainnya serentak

ZRAKKK

Pintu kelas terbuka, seorang guru sains masuk. Seluruh murid kelas 3-F kembali duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Alice berserta teman-teman sekelasnya mengeluarkan buku sainsnya dan meletakannya di atas meja, guru pun segera menjelaskan materi pelajaran. Disaat guru menjelaskan materi pelajaran alice meletakan hpnya di balik tumpukan buku catatan serta latihanya yang berada di atas meja begitu juga teman-teman perempuannya yang lain. Mereka mulai membuka facebo** dari smartphone mereka.

Ya ini adalah kelas buangan yang berisi anak-anak dari keluarga kaya yang malas belajar, mereka penyumbang dana terbesar di sekolah.

DRAT DRAT DRAT

Suara getaran smartphone alice saat alice menekan layarnya mengetik sesuatu

"alice..jangan seperti itu nanti dia bisa membencimu." Kata malaikat putih dalam pikiran alice

"sudah tidak apa-apa. Kalau perlu pakai fb kakakmu. Jarang-jarang kau jatuh cinta hehehe." Kata setan dalam pikiran alice mempengaruhi

"heh..setann! kau mengajari anak ini yang bukan-bukan." Bentak malaikat

"pergi sana malaikattt!" teriak setan

TRINNGG

Hilanglah malaikat alice hingga tinggallah setan seorang diri dalam pikiran alice.

TOBE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Last Story : _Alice seorang siswi SMA yang tidak pernah jatuh cinta mendadak jatuh cinta kepada guru tampan yang baru saja datang ke sekolahnya, ia berusaha mendekati guru tampannya tersebut dengan memakai media social kakaknya, zero. Apakah alice berhasil mendekati guru tampannya? ataukah malah membuatnya semakin jauh dengan guru tersebut?_

 **Kuran Kaname As** **Kuran Schoeppner**

 **Alice Mikkelson** **(Own Character)**

 **Zero Kiryuu as Zero Vikander**

 **SILAHKAN MEMBACA ^^**

….CHAPTER-2…

"benar..seperti itu. pakai f* zero kakakmu, kalau berkedok laki-laki dia akan menerima pertemanan. Hahahaha." Bisik setan tertawa terbahak-bahak. "lanjutkan!"

Dan setan pun menghilang

DRAT

"add! Okeh... tinggal menunggu hasil. Hahahaha." Alice tertawa terbahak-bahak dari bangkunya

PLATAKK

"auwwww..." teriak alice refleks mengusap dahinya

"apa yang sedang kau tertawakan mikkelson?" tanya pak guru mencurigai alice

"ah tidak..tidak apa-apa sensei." Jawab alice

"apa kau tidak ingin seperti kakakmu, zero? Tampan dan pintar. Sekarang mengajar di universitas ternama. Apakah kau tidak ingin seperti dia, alice mikkelson?" tanya pak guru mengejek

"apa dia ingin mengatakan kalau aku si itik buruk rupa?" benak alice jengkel

BRAKK

"aku tidak mau mengikuti pelajaran." Kata alice tiba-tiba berdiri dari bangkunya lalu ngambek pergi keluar kelas

"ckckckck...ada-ada saja kalau kelas ini alasan membolosnya." Pak guru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"kalau kelas ini tidak perlu heran, sensei. Hohohoho." Sambung odete

Keluarlah alice dihantui perasaan kesal memegang smartphonenya di tangan kanannya, dia paling tidak suka orang-orang membandingkannya dengan zero mikkelson kakaknya, sambil membaca bb*nya alice berjalan tanpa melihat arah tak sengaja menabrak kuran yang keluar dari pintu ruangan kantornya membuat smartphonenya terjatuh ke lantai dan alice marah besar, tetapi amarahnya langsung menghilang karena yang menabraknya adalah kuran.

"maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Kata kuran hendak memungut ponsel alice

"ah tidak. Tidak usah sensei. Biar aku saja yang ambil." Kata alice tersenyum malu lalu mengambil ponselnya di lantai. "anda tidak perlu minta maaf, ini salah saya."

"ah baiklah terima kasih kalau begitu." Jawab kuran membalas senyuman alice. "apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kau membolos?"

"bolos?"

"iya bolos. Aku tidak suka murid perempuan membolos, mereka seperti hama parasit sekolah."

"hama? Parasit? Di sekolah? Arghhh...kenapa kata-kata pria tampan ini seperti silet?! Alice berteriak histeris

"ahahaha mana mungkin aku membolos sensei." Alice tersenyum meyakinkan. "gadis secantik aku tidak level melakukan perbuatan dosa seperti itu."

"baguslah kalau begitu." Jawab kuran datar beranjak pergi

Alice tersenyum terpaksa melihat punggung kuran semakin jauh dari matanya, dia menunggu punggung kuran menghilang. Setelah punggung kuran menghilang alice dengan emosinya membanting smartphonenya ke lantai sekuat tenaga.

"kurang ajar! Kau terlalu meremehkanku orang tampan." Kata elice jengkel

DRET DRETT

Smartphone alice bergetar, alice secepat kilat mengambil smartphonenya, ada pemberitahuan dari facebo**. Alice langsung mengklik pemberitahuannya dan tanpa disangka-sangka pemberitahuan tentang kuran yang menerima permintaan pertemanan alice yang menggunakan facebo** zero kakaknya.

"yahooo..." alice melompat bahagia.

"terima kasih, kuran sayangku. Muachh." Alice mencium lalu memeluk smartphonenya di dadanya

Alice kembali ke kelasnya mengikuti pelajaran sainsnya lagi membuat seluruh orang di kelas terheran-heran kebingungan. Hatinya sangat berbunga-bunga saat itu sampai jam pelajaran terakhir berakhir.

Sepulang sekolah seluruh supir kelas F sudah menunggu memenuhi halaman sekolah, mereka bagaikan anggota kerajaan yang berada di kerumunan rakyat jelata. Saat ingin keluar pintu utama sekolah alice berpapasan dengan kuran dan mereka berjalan berdua keluar gedung sekolah, alice berdebar-debar setengah mati.

"fiuhhhh...aku harus rileks..." kata alice dalam hati

"alice.." panggil kuran sambil berjalan

"huaaaa...dia mengingat namaku." Alice menangis terharu dalam hati

"iya sensei..." jawab alice tersenyum

"kelas F itu kelas anak pengusaha besar semua, ya?" tanya kuran melirik mobil-mobil mewah di halaman sekolah

"eh?" alice tebengong

"kelas yang terkenal dengan kekayaannya dan kemalasannya. Dijemput dengan supir. Hmm...sekumpulan orang bodoh." Jelas kuran

CETARRR

"Sekumpulan orang bodoh? Seperti aku maksudnya?!" benak alice

"kau seperti itu alice? Kau kan murid kelas F?" kuran tersenyum menoleh ke alice di sampingnya

"hah? Tidak-tidak seperti itu. ohohoho." Alice tertawa membela diri

"nona..." panggil supir alice dari mobil

"grrrrr...kenapa disaat-saat seperti ini?" alice memejamkan matanya sambil berjalan

"nona aliceeee...!" teriak sopir berlari mengejar alice

"aduh...siapa, ya?" alice berbalik arah pura-pura tidak mengenal. "anda salah orang paman."

"nona..ini saya. Supir pribadi anda sejak anda masih anak-anak. Masa nona lupa?" supir alice mencoba meyakinkan

"aduh..maaf paman. Saya dari kecil tidak pernah diantar pakai mobil. Anda salah orang." Ucap alice tersenyum kesal ke sopirnya

"ah iya... maaf. maaf saya salah orang hahahah." Jawab supir tersenyum mencari alasan

Kuran hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah aneh alice serta supir pribadi alice di depan matanya. Kemudian supir pribadi alice segera kembali ke mobilnya, sedangkan alice melanjutkan berjalan bersama kuran guru yang sangat disukainya. didalam hatinya alice sangat senang sekali bagai terbang di atas langit biru dihembus angin sepoi-sepoi. namun, kebahagiannya tidak berlangsung lama, kuran memerintahkan alice berjalan diluan sementara kuran menaiki mobilnya pulang ke rumahnya melewati alice yang sedang berjalan di depan gerbang pintu sekolah.

"d dia?" alice terperanjat bagai terkena serangan jantung. "hah?"

"tidak..aku tidak boleh kalah. Ini cobaan. Ya cobaan cinta." Alice menarika nafas dalam-dalam menurunkan emosinya

Dengan tergesah-gesah alice mengeluarkan smartphonenya dari tasnya menelpon supir pribadinya.

"aku di depan gerbang sekolah. Cepat kesini!" Perintah alice kesal

Tak berapa lama datanglah mobil jemputannya, alice cepat-cepat masuk ke mobilnya. Di dalam mobil alice mencoba menetralisir emosinya dengan kipasnya.

TNIT TNIT TNIT

Alice menghubungi kakaknya zero meminta smartphone baru sebab smartphonenya yang ini sudah dibantingnya.

"pulang dari perusahaan jangan lupa bawa ke rumah." perintah alice

"baiklah." Jawab zero

TLIT

Alice menutup teleponnya, dia melihat keramaian jalanan dari dalam kaca mobilnya. Tiba-tiba muncul sesuatu dalam pikirannya, dia langsung membuka facebo** menuliskan sesuatu di dinding facebo** kuran.

"fiuhh...deg degkan sekali." Alice menggigit gemas kipasnya

DRAT

"oh..oh balasan." Alice kaget secepat kilat membuka facebo**nya

"kyaa...kuran sensei sayangku.." alice refleks berbaring bahagia di mobil mendekap smartphonenya di dadanya

Sejak saat itu melalui facebo** alice semakin dekat dengan kuran senseinya. Kuran tidak tahu kalau yang memakai facebo** zero adalah alice, dalam pikiran kuran itu adalah zero mikkelson sang proffesor sekalian pengusaha muda terkenal yang sering dibicarakan di media masa dan elektronik.

2 MINGGU KEMUDIAN...

BRAKK

"kau ini saja tidak bisa?" kuran heran dengan lembar jawaban tes alice

"i iya, sensei." Alice menunduk malu

"aku tidak menyangka kalau zero san punya adik bodoh seperti ini." keluh kuran memandang alice sinis

"hah bodoh? Apa itu sejenis makanan ringan?!" alice mengangkat kepalanya melihat kuran duduk di depan matanya

"apakah kau tidak sadar? Semua guru di sekolah ini mengatakan kalau kau adalah murid terbodoh di kelas 3F." Jelas kuran kesal

"murid terbodoh?" alice tidak bisa percaya

"iya murid terbodoh. Dan aku benci dengan murid perempuan kaya juga bodoh." tambah kuran

"baiklah kalau begitu akan ku tunjukkan pada anda kalau aku juga bisa pintar." Kata alice menunjuk kuran.

Kuran terdiam kaget duduk di tempat duduknya

"aku akan mendapatkan nilai bagus di tes kedua minggu ini. sebagai gantinya kau kuran sensei harus berkencan denganku." Kata alice kesal

"hmm..tantangan, ya? boleh juga." Kuran tersenyum menurunkan telunjuk alice yang menunjuknya. "aku terima tantanganmu."

"yoshh..kau lihat saja." kata alice beranjak keluar kantor kuran

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP

CKLIK

Keluarlah alice dari kantor kuran, dia berjalan cepat sekali menjauhi kantor kuran sampai-sampai orang-orang melihat aneh ke arahnya. sesudah agak jauh dari kantor kuran muncullah senyuman lebar di bibir alice

"yessss..." alice meloncat kesenangan.

"hahahah tidak ku sangka modus dari tuan goog** ini berhasil. Ahahahaha." Alice tertawa terbahak-bahak sepanjang jalan

TOBE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Kini alice pun mulai fokus belajar, demi mendapat nilai bagus di tes kedua yang akan diselenggarakan minggu ini dan dapat berkencan dengan kuran, alice sengaja memohon meminta kepala sekolah untuk dipindahkan sementara di kelas 3-A dimana tempat berkumpulnya murid-murid berotak jenius.

"i iya nona alice." Jawab kepala sekolah tak habis pikir

Bersama kepala sekolah alice berjalan menuju ruang kelas 3-A, disaat pintu kelas 3-A terbuka alice merasakan aura-aura gelap disekitarnya. Alice melihat setumpukan rumus di dahi seluruh murid kelas 3-A.

"aku mendatangi neraka." Keluh alice berwajah kusam

"tapi aku harus bisa!" Alice membulatkan tekat masuk ke dalam kelas 3-A

Di dalam kelas 3-A pak kepala sekolah mengumumkan kepada seluruh murid 3-A kalau alice akan menjadi anggota 3-A selama seminggu ini sampai tes kedua diselenggarakan. Semua murid berbisik-bisik tidak mempercayai kalau ada murid 3-F yang berniat belajar.

"aku bisa mendengar bisikan kalian, bodoh!" kata alice jengkel di dalam hati

"nona alice...anda bisa duduk disana." Perintah seorang guru menunjukkan bangku paling belakang

Ya di sekolah itu khusus penyumbang dana di sekolah mendapat perlakuan khusus seperti dipanggil nona, dan bisa membayar nilai ujian. Namun kali ini alice tidak melakukannya dikarenakan dia ingin menunjukkan kepada kuran kalau dia bisa berusaha mendapatkan nilai bagus dengan kerja kerasnya sendiri.

TENGG..TENGG..TENGG...

Jam pergantian pelajaran berlangsung, giliiran kuran wali kelas alice mengajar matematika di kelas 3-A. Ketika kuran memasuki kelas 3-A semua murid perempuan bersorak kegirangan.

"tampannya..." puji seluruh murid perempuan 3-A

"baiklah kita mulai pelajarannya." Perintah kuran berdiri tersenyum di depan papan tulis

"kyaaaa... tampannn..." mata seluruh murid perempuan berubah menjadi love

DHUAGGG

Mendadak alice membanting beberapa buku tebal di atas mejanya, dan berkata : "bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

"i iya..." jawab yang lainnya terbengong

"baiklah buka buku kalian halaman 210." Perintah kuran

"harus bisaaa..." kata alice memegang pulpen memperhatikan kuran mulai menjelaskan pelajaran aljabar

Dengan seriusnya alice memperhatikan tiap detil penjelasan kuran dan mencatat hal-hal penting di dalam bukunya. Kuran hanya tersenyum melihat alice yang serius belajar untuk pertama kalinya. Selesai jam pelajaran ataupun waktu kosong alice menyempatkan waktu mendatangi perpustakaan untuk membaca buku yang berkaitan dengan pelajaran-pelajaran yang dijelaskan oleh guru-gurunya.

BLAMM

"hadeh...susah sekali." Keluh alice lemas menutup buku sainsnya

Diletakannya buku sainsnya. Ia meraih smartphone barunya yang berada di atas buku bahasa jepa**nya.

"hmm...ada pemberitahuan apa, ya?" pikir alice senyum-senyum sendiri di meja perpus

"alice..kalau tidak sanggup kami mau kok menampungmu kembali di kelas F"

"jangan begitu. Alice sedang serius belajar. Pasti ada sesuatu nih? Hahahah."

"alice jangan sampai over dosis makan rumus..hahahaa."

"ahahaha kalau dia over dosis, belikan obat donk."

"argggg...awas kalian, ya?" sambung alice

"kesini donk alice. Kami merindukanmu.."

"hikss iyaa..."

"maaf teman-teman, tapi untuk sementara kita harus berpisah dulu. Kalau aku sudah pintar. Aku tidak akan melupakan "

"hahahahah..."

TLIT

"ok..cukup untuk refreshingnya." Kata alice mematikan smartphonenya.

Smartphonenya ia letakkan di samping buku-bukunya dan mendekatkan beberapa buku yang ingin dia baca ke arahnya. Sekuat tenaga alice kembali membaca serta mempelajari materi-materi yang dianggapnya tidak mengerti, sangking seriusnya dia tidak menyadari kalau seseorang datang duduk di depannya membaca sebuah buku, orang tersebut adalah kuran.

"hmm...yang mana lagi, ya?" kata alice menutup buku bahasa jepangnya melirik buku-buku di atas mejanya

"eh?" alice tak sengaja melihat kuran sedang membaca sebuah buku matematika

Cepat-cepat alice mengambil buku matematikanya juga lalu membacanya. Sesekali alice mencuri-curi pandang kuran di depannya.

"... meleleh melihatnya." Konsentrasi alice buyar seketika

"duh..deg-degkan..." benak alice wajahnya memerah malu.

Pelan-pelan alice mencoba melirik ingin mencuri pandang lagi, sayangnya kuran menyadarinya dan menyelentik dahinya hingga alice kesakitan.

"bodoh.." kata kuran menutup bukunya. "tidak mungkin kau bisa lulus kalau tidak serius berkonsentrasi."

"ehm?" alice terdiam

"setiap pulang sekolah, datanglah ke apartemenku. Aku akan mengajarinmu semua yang kau tidak bisa." Usul kuran meraih pena digenggaman tangan alice

"tidak." Alice menarik penanya. "aku akan berusaha sendiri. Aku tidak akan merubah pernyataan pertamaku."

"baiklah kalau begitu." Kata kuran tertawa kecil membuka kembali buku matematikanya

Mereka berdua kembali membaca buku yang ada di tangan mereka masing-masing. Kini hari-hari dilalui alice penuh dengan belajar, tidak hanya di tas tetapi juga dirangkulan tangannya terdapat beberapa buku yang ia baca dan pelajari. Bukan Cuma itu saja perjuangannya mendapatkan cinta kuran, dia juga rela menaiki sepeda dari rumahnya ke sekolah serta bekerja paruh waktu demi kuran yang senang melihat gadis anak dari orang kaya hidup sederhana dan mengetahui arti kehidupan tidaklah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Zero beserta kedua orang tua alice selalu tercengang mendapati alice bermuka lesu pulang dengan sepeda mininya berwarna merah jambu setiap malamnya. Mereka ingin menanyakannya kepada alice, hanya saja niat itu mereka urungkan sebab tak ingin menyinggung perasaan alice.

Sesampainya di kamarnya alice langsung mandi dan makan malam lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya melanjutkan belajarnya sampai jam 24.00. kadang-kadang alice bangun kesiangan karena kecapekan dengan aktivitas barunya.

Langit berubah warna setiap harinya menunjukkan hari-hari berlalu begitu saja. tibalah tes kedua bagi seluruh murid, alice dengan semangat berapi-api mengerjakan semua tes yang datang padanya.

"ahahahah mudah sekali." Kata alice cekikikan sendiri menulis jawaban tes

Jarum jam terus berputar tak henti-hentinya sudah 3 jam berlalu sejak diadakannya tes. Sekarang alice sedang berdiri di depan kantor administrasi murid menunggu hasil dari tesnya keluar.

"alice mikkelson..." panggil seorang guru administrasi murid

"iyaa..." jawab alice berjalan bahagia memasuki kantor

"ini..." jawab guru tadi menyerahkan beberapa lembar tes

"terima kasih sensei..." alice tersenyum menunduk

"begitu..kau harus seperti zero."

DOENG

"zero lagi zero lagi."

"bukankah dia kakakmu? Kau harusnya bersyukur punya kakak terkenal seperti dia. Hahahaha."

"Grrrr..."

Kemudian alice keluar dari kantor administrasi murid berjalan riang memegang hasil dari tes-tesnya bernilai bagus. Dia ingin mendatangi kantor kuran serta menunjukkannya kepada kuran agar kuran menepati janjinya tempo hari.

Setibanya di depan kantor kuran jantung alice berdebar-debar, dia agak sedikit tegang.

"mhmm...hoshh..." alice menarik nafas dan membuangnya kembali menghilangkan ketegangannya

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"permisi..kuran sensei.." panggil alice mengetuk pintu

"masuklah." Perintah kuran

CKLIK

"ada apa?" lirik kuran ke arah pintu

"i ini hasil tesku. Aku mendapat nilai bagus disemua mata pelajaran." Kata alice menunduk gugup

SRAK

"coba aku lihat.." kata kuran berdiri dari kursinya

TAP TAP TAP TAP

"ini..." alice menyodorkan lembaran-lembaran tesnya

SRAK SRAK SRAK SRAK

"Benar..nilai hampir sempurna." Kuran kagum membuka lembaran-lembaran tes alice

"huaaa...kalau begitu kita akan berkencankan sensei?" alice tersenyum bahagia menggenggam tangannya di dadanya

PLUK PLUK PLUK

"tidak mungkin. Mustahil. Kita guru dan murid. Hal seperti itu dilarang." Ucap kuran menepuk pelan kepala alice lalu berjalan keluar ruangannya memegang lembaran tes alice

DHEG

"Bohong..." alice terdiam mematung

"dia berbohong padaku." Mata alice berkaca-kaca

DRAP DRAP DRAPPPP

Secepat kilat alice berlari keluar kantor kuran hingga membuat kuran yang sedang berjalan di lorong kelas melihat heran ke arah alice. Di dalam hati, alice sangat sangat kecewa terhadap kuran. dia tidak mengira sebelumnya kalau kuran tega mempermainkan perasaannya.

ZRAKK


	4. Chapter 4

"alice...kau kenapa?" tanya rumi khawatir

"hohohoh tidak kenapa-napa kok." Jawab alice tersenyum berbohong berlari ke bangkunya

Berada di bangkunya, alice buru-buru mengeluarkan smartphonenya dari dalam tasnya. Ia segera membuka facebo**nya.

DRAD

"Mati saja kau pria brengsekkkk! Dasar saus tartar..!" dengan jengkelnya alice memblok facebo** kuran dari facebo** zero

"kau lihat saja..akan ku buat kau pusing karena ulahmu itu. arghhhh...!" alice berteriak histeris di kelas

"alice..." teman-temannya tercengang

Mulai detik itu dimulailah pembalasan alice terhadap kuran,alice langsung menelpon bos tempat kerja paruh waktunya untuk memberitahukan kalau dia mengundurkan diri, selain itu dia juga menghibahkan sepedanya kepada adik kelasnya. kini dia kembali kekehidupannya sediakala, yaitu menjadi seorang tuan putri anak dari pengusaha kaya.

Selain berhenti kerja paruh waktu dan datang ke sekolah tidak naik sepeda, alice turut membuat pembalasan di jam pelajaran kuran. ketika kuran masuk mengajar di dalam kelas alice sengaja memakai headset mendengarkan lagu sambil melihat ke arah luar jendela, dia tidak mau sedikitpun melihat mata kuran. kadang-kadang alice juga membolos jam pelajaran kuran sengaja tidur di bangku taman di samping kelasnya, ya hanya pelajaran kuran saja dia terlihat bertindak begitu, di jam pelajaran lain dia mengikuti pelajarannya seperti biasa.

Berhari-hari alice bersikap seperti itu kepada kuran mamaksa kuran memanggil alice ke kantornya. Sayangnya alice tak menghiraukan panggilan kuran, dia berjalan santai bersama teman-temannya mengarah ke kantin sekolah.

sepulang dari sekolah alice berpapasan bersama kuran di departement store, cepat-cepat alice membuang muka dan berlari kecil ke sisi lain menghidari kuran, kuran yang refleks mengejarnya tanpa sengaja menabrak zero kakaknya alice.

"zero..." kuran kaget sekali

"..." zero diam melirik kuran

"tuan zero...kebetulan sekali." Kuran tertawa bahagia bisa berjumpa orang hebat

"siapa anda?" tanya zero sinis

"apa?" kuran terpaku. "anda tidak mengenal saya? Saya kuran, teman chat facebo** anda setiap malam."

"facebo**? Ah..pasti ini ulahnya lagi." zero menjatuhkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"ulah? Maksud anda?" kuran kebingungan

"maaf tapi yang chatan bersama anda menggunakan facebo** saya bukanlah saya, itu adalah adik perempuan saya bernama alice. Ya..dia suka iseng sih. Jadi saya mohon maaf atas kelancangannya." Jelas zero membungkuk beranjak pergi

Dari situ barulah kuran sadar selama ini alicelah bersamanya, pantas saja ketika kuran membahas soal bisnis, zero sering kali menyerempet menanyai tipe gadis kuran. meskipun semula agak risih ditanyai begitu, namun kuran tidak ambil pusing. Ia juga baru sadar penyebab alice bekerja paruh waktu serta ke sekolah bersepeda adalah dirinya yang mengatakan salah satu tipe gadis idamannya adalah seperti itu.

Cepat-cepat kuran berlari mencari alice di sekitar departement store sayangnya dia tidak menemukannya.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah untuk kedua kalinya kuran memanggil alice, kali ini dia memanggil alice secara paksa, dia menarik tangan alice menuju kantornya.

DRAGH

Kuran mendudukan alice di sebuah kursi lalu kuran duduk di depannya. Alice memberikan tatapan tajam kepada kuran.

"kenapa kau bertingkah seperti tidak menyukai pelajaranku akhir-akhir ini, alice?" kuran membuka pertanyaan

"tidak kok. Saya menyukainya." Kata alice menyentuh layar smartphonenya

"apa kau marah soal tempo hari?"tanya kuran lagi

"tidak juga." Jawab alice datar bermain hp

"terus kenapa membolos dan menghindariku?"

"perasaan sensei saja..."

"... kau memakai f* kakakmu zero, kan?"

DHEGG

"..."

"jawab aku...!"

"iya."

"kenapa kau melakukannya?!"

"tidak tahu.."

"alice..bisakah kau melihat mataku saat kita berbicara?'

"tidak bisa."

"baiklah... aku minta maaf."

"eh? Alice refleks melihat wajah kuran menghentikan aktivitasnya bermain hp

"aku tidak tahu kau akan seserius ini. aku sungguh minta maaf. Sebagai gantinya ini kunci apartemenku. Sepulang sekolah lakukan sesuatu dengannya. Kalau kau lulus, aku akan menepati janjiku, kita akan berkencan." Jelas kuran memberikan kunci apartemennya ke tangan alice

"huaaa benarkah sensei? Kau tidak akan berbohong lagi?" alice terpana bahagia memandang kuran

"tentu saja." jawab kuran tersenyum

"hahahah...terima kasih sensei." Kata alice lalu bergegas berlari keluar kantor

"lalalala..." alice menyanyi bahagia di jalan memegang kunci apartemen kuran

Berada di dalam kantornya, kuran mengadahkan kepalanya melihat langit-langit ruangannya. Dengan salah satu tangannya dia memegang dahinya kemudian berkata: "apa yang sedang ku lakukan?"

Hari ini sepulang sekolah kuran beserta guru-guru lain akan mengadakan rapat di ruang rapat sekolah bersama kepala sekolah, sementara diantar supir pribadinya alice tanpa membuang waktu langsung menuju apartemen kuran, alice juga meminta supir pribadinya berbohong kepada orang tuanya juga zero agar mengatakan alice sepulang sekolah belajar di rumah kuran senseinya terus akan menginap di rumah teman sekelasnya.

KLIK

"baiklah..akan ku buat kau meluluskanku, kuran sensei." Kata alice bersemangat telah berada dalam apartemen kuran

Cepat-cepat alice membuka sepatu sekolahnya serta meletakan tas sekolahnya di sofa. Pertama-tama dia akan membersihkan seluruh ruangan apartemen, ia bergegas mencari alat-alat kebersihan di sekeliling ruangan apartemen kuran. sesudah mendapatkannya, alice membersihkan seisi ruangan apartemen dengan sepenuh hati.

Disaat itu kuran sedang mengadakan rapat dengan guru-guru lain. Dia sedikit tidak berkonsentrasi, dia ingin segera pulang ke apartemennya melihat apa yang bisa dikerjakan gadis kaya raya seperti alice.

Pukul 21.00 kuran selesai rapat dan tiba di apartemen, ketika dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke apartemen, dia melihat alice sudah tertidur di sofanya. Pelan-pelan kuran berjalan menghampiri alice di sofa, matanya menerawang kesegala arah melihat seisi ruangan tercium aroma harum pewangi ruangan serta seluruh barang-barang tertata rapi.

Buku-buku berserakan di lantai selama ini telah tersusun di lemari bukunya, terlihat juga makanan-minuman makan malam ada tersedia di atas meja makan.

"dia melakukannya sendiri?" tanya kuran memadangi alice tertidur kelelahan di sofa memakai kemeja kuran

"bahkan dia menyetrika semua pakaianku." Kuran tersenyum berjongkok mendekati wajah alice

"terima kasih.." ucap kuran mengelus kepala alice

Kemudian kuran melanjutkan lagi langkahnya ke kamar mandi, dia merasa begitu gerah ingin segera mandi. tapi tanpa disangka disaat dia membuka pintu terpampanglah pakaian dalam alice bergelantungan di kamar mandinya.

"a apa ini?" kuran keheranan

Satu persatu kuran mengambil pakaian dalam alice dan menggantungkannya di tempat biasa kuran menggantung pakaian basahnya sebelum dijemur keluar ketika pagi hari tiba. Sesudah menggantungkan pakaian dalam alice, kuran segera mandi selesai mandi kuran menggendong membaringkan alice di tempat tidurnya.

"zero..." igau alice

Beberapa detik kuran terdiam, dia merasakan sesuatu di dadanya. Tetapi, cepat-cepat ditepisnya rasa dalam dadanya tersebut.

Dini hari pukul 03.00 alice tersentak bangun, matanya setengah sadar memadang langit-langit kamar.

"dimana aku?" alice mengucek matanya mencari kesadaran

Disaat dia berbalik arah ke samping kanannya, dia melihat kuran tertidur di sofa dekat jendela. Pelan-pelan alice menuruni tempat tidur dengan kemeja yang berantakan. Dia menghampiri sofa tempat dimana kuran tidur.

"buku apa ini?" alice memungut sebuah buku di lantai bawah sofa

"hmmm..." alice duduk di lantai membuka buku

Baru halaman pertama alice membuka buku tadi, matanya spontan melotot mau copot menonton gambar beserta bacaan yang ada di dalam buku itu.

"tujuh posisi bercinta disenangi wanita." Eja alice

DHEGG

"ini pertama kalinya aku baca buku porno." Alice menelan ludah. "tidak apa-apa, kelak tidak perlu belajar lagi."

Lama sekali alice melihat halaman pertama memperhatikan setiap detil gambarnya.

"kyaaa... ini menakjubkan." Alice tertawa kagum dalam hati.

"bentar-bentar, ini penjelasanapa ya? " alice mulai serius membaca penjelasan di bawah gambar

SRAT

"kau tidak boleh membaca yang beginian." Kata kuran tiba-tiba menarik buku bacaan alice dari belakang alice

"sensei?" alice kaget menoleh kebelakangnya


	5. Chapter 5

"ini bukan bacaanmu." Kata kuran beranjak duduk. "kau ini tidak lapar? kau belum makan dari tadi, kan?"

"ah iya.." jawab alice meraba perutnya

"ayo kita makan." Ajak kuran mengulurkan tangannya

"bisakah kita makan disini?" pinta alice

"hm? Kenapa?" tanya kuran penasaran

"entah mengapa aku ingin makan disini saja." jelas alice

"baiklah. Aku akan mengambilkannya." Jawab kuran berjalan ke arah pintu kamar

Kuran segera menghilang dari kedua bola mata alice mengambil makan malam di dapur, makan malam yang sudah disediakan alice sebelumnya. Selang beberapa menit kuran kembali ke kamarnya, mereka akan makan malam duduk di lantai.

"ini..." kuran memberikan sendok

"bisakah kau menyuapiku makan dengan tanganmu? Sewaktu kecil aku dan zero tidak dibesarkan disini, kami tinggal diluar negeri. Kami pernah melihat seorang ibu menyuapi anaknya dijalanan melalui tangannya. Aku pikir itu adalah sesuatu yang bisa menumbuhkan rasa cinta dan sayang jadi aku meminta zero melakukannya untukku. Sampai sekarang ini aku terus makan dari tangan zero. Bisakah kau melakukannya seperti zero, sensei?!"

DHEG

"..."

"senseii...!?"

"ah baiklah..."

"terima kasih sensei..hehehehe."

Malam ini adalah malam pertama kalinya kuran menyuapi seseorang makan melalui tangannya, ada sedikit rasa berbeda di hatinya. Dia seperti mendapatkan dunia baru bersama alice. Selesai makan kuran kembali ke dapur mencuci piring-piring serta gelas, tinggallah alice di dalam kamar seorang diri.

"besok aku masih di rumah teman. Jangan mencemaskan ku zero. Aku tidak apa-apa." Kata alice berbicara dengan zero via telpon

"kalau terjadi sesuatu hubungi aku. Aku akan menjemputmu secepatnya." Jelas zero

"iya zero. Aku tutup teleponnya." Kata alice

"iya."

TLIT

CKLIK

Masuklah kuran ke kamar. Alice segera meletakan smartphonenya ke lantai. Dia memandangi kuran yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"kau sudah memberitahu kedua orang tuamu atau zero?" tanya kuran duduk di lantai

"iya sensei." Jawab alice menunduk mengepal kedua tangannya di atas pahanya

"sensei... ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan." Kata alice agak gemetar

"katakanlah.." jawab kuran tersenyum

"a aku menyukai sensei." Ucap alice menatap kuran

"alice..." kuran kaget sekali

Perlahan-lahan alice berjalan berlutut mendekati kuran dan duduk di atas pangkuan kuran lalu melingkarkan tangannya di leher kuran.

"alice..." kata kuran pelan

"apakah aku terlalu anak-anak bagimu, sensei?" goda alice memeluk kuran

"jangan seperti ini alice. Aku juga laki-laki." Jawab kuran tidak sedikitpun memeluk alice

"kau pria yang tidak tahan godaan muridnya, sensei," bisik mesra alice di telinga kuran

BRUGHH

Tiba-tiba kuran menjatuhkan tubuh alice di lantai sambil mencengkram erat kedua tangan alice. Mereka saling memandang lalu kuran mulai mendekatkan wajahnya di leher alice menjilati leher alice.

"hyaa..." teriak alice menutup matanya kegelian

SLRUPPP

"se sensei aku belum siap..." ucap alice terbata-bata

Namun kuran tidak mendengarkannya, pikirannya telah dirasuki naluri kelelakiannya. Dia terus menjilati leher alice sambil membuka kancing kemeja alice. Setelah kancing kemeja alice terbuka setengahnya, kuran membenamkan kepalanya disana. Jantung alice berdebar-debar, wajahnya merah sekali. Ini pertama kalinya baginya. Air liur kuran mengalir sepanjang leher jenjang alice hingga ke dadanya, alice hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sambil mengigit bibirnya merasakan kuran melakukan sesuatu di dadanya.

"apa aku sudah gila?!" pikir alice meremas rambut kuran menikmati perlakuan kuran

Sayangnya kuran mendadak menghentikan aktivitasnya di dada alice membuat alice terdiam kebingungan, satu persatu kuran membuka kancing kemeja birunya hingga semuanya terlepas. Terlihatlah dadanya yang datar bidang menarik perhatian alice.

Kemudian kuran menarik tangan alice, mendudukan alice di atas pangkuannya dan memeluk erat alice.

"jangan melakukannya lagi." kata kuran

DHEG

"sensei..." alice kaget setengah mati

"apakah kau tahu? sulit bagiku menemukan kewarasanku kalau kau sudah seperti itu. jangan membuatku terperangkap. Aku tidak akan menghamili muridku sendiri."

"se sensei..."

SET

"kau menarikku kedalam permainanmu. Tak ku sangka aku akan terjerat didalamnya." Jelas kuran menatap mata alice. " aku akan berada di sisimu. Tapi, ini rahasia kita berdua. Aku tidak mau kau dikeluarkan dari sekolah."

"sensei...? baiklah.." jawab alice tersenyum bahagia

"ah...satu lagi." kata kuran menempelkan salah satu jari telunjuknya di bibinya

"ada rahasia lagi, sensei?" tanya alice bingung masih tetap duduk di atas pangkuan kuran

"jangan mencoba memancingku melakukan ini, gadis nakal..." ucap kuran memasukan jari telunjuknya tadi ke dalam mulut alice

"kita belum berciuman, tidakkah kau menginginkannya?" kata kuran mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah alice sambil menarik keluar jari telunjuknya

"te tentu saja, sensei. Aku sangat menginginkannya." Jawab alice berwajah merah merona

Ng...!

...nng...

...ah...

...ng...

Ahhh...

...haaahhh...

"alice..." ucap kuran lirih

"ya sensei?" jawab alice mabuk kepayang

"mau berapa lama kau duduk dipangkuanku, hah?!" tanya kuran jengkel

DHUAGHH

"apaini? apa jenis kalimatnya barusan?! Kyaaaa..." teriak alice dalam hati

"cepatlah berdiri... aku sudah pegal." Kata kuran cuek

"hikss...aku pikir dia mau mengajakku mesraan. Ternyata sifat dinginnya kembali keluar." Jantung alice lemas beranjak berdiri berjalan ke tempat tidur

BHUGHH

Alice menjatuhkan tubuhnya tidur menelungkup di tempat tidur, dia masih patah semangat. Dari belakangnya kuran datang ke tempat tidur bergegas berbaring.

"jangan biarkan pria lain melihat tubuhmu sejelas itu." kata kuran memejamkan matanya.

"apa maksudnya?" alice memandang kuran berbaring tidur

"uwaaaa..." teriak alice dalam hati menyadari sesuatu. "bodoh-bodoh...aku lupa kalau kemeja sensei yang aku pakai ini berwarna putih tembus pandang, belum lagi aku tidak memakai apa-apa. Dasar alice ceroboh!"

Besok paginya kuran mengajak alice berkencan, tetapi alice menolaknya. Dia sudah tidak ingin berkencan lagi, dia hanya ingin mendengar kuran mengatakan ingin berada di sisinya, kalimat itu saja sebenarnya sudah cukup baginya.

"dasar gadis nakal." Ucap kuran memegang dahinya duduk bersandar di sofa

"uhmm...pacar sensei. Aku pacar sensei...hohohoho muach." alice mencium hpnya tertawa riang gembira dalam bus

Hari ini pagi begitu cerah, matahari menyinari bumi begitu lembut. Tak terasa alice tiba di depan gerbang rumahnya. Seorang penjaga gerbang membukakan gerbang saat melihat alice ada di depan gerbang, alice langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam. Dilihatnya dari ujung matanya rumahnya ramai sekali orang-orang bermobil mewah.

"ada apa?" alice khawatir lalu berlari ke rumahnya

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAPPP

"ibu, ayah, zero!" teriak alice ketakutan dari pintu rumah

"alice?" kedua orang tua alice melihat ke arah datangnya suara

"kemarilah, putriku." Perintah ayah alice

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP

"ada apa ini?" pikir alice melirik ke kiri kanan

Ternyata keramaian di rumah alice adalah sebuah jamuan atas pengumuman akan diselanggarakannya pesta pernikahan zero bersama alice. Sontak saja alice kaget setengah mati, baru saja dia meresmikan hubungannya dengan kuran gurunya, kini harus meresmikan hubungannya dengan zero yang sudah dianggapnya kakaknya sendiri.

10 tahun lalu ketika alice berumur 7 tahun kedua orang tua zero yang merupakan sahabat dekat orang tua alice meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil menuju sebuah rapat penting. Mobil mereka hilang kendali dan jatuh ke dalam jurang. Akibat kecelakaan itu zero menjadi yatim-piatu, zero juga tidak ingin diasuh oleh paman-bibinya sehingga kedua orang tua alice memutuskan mengangkat zero sebagai anak mereka dan mengganti nama belakang zero vikander menjadi mikkelson.


	6. Chapter 6

Seiring berjalannya waktu seluruh aset vikander dijalankan oleh kedua orang tua alice bersamaan dengan aset keluarga mikkelson tanpa sedikitpun memanipulasi aset keluarga vikander,ketika waktunya tiba kedua orang tua alice menyerahkan kembali seluruh aset peninggalan kedua orang tua zero kepada zero, walaupun khalayak umum telah menganggap zero adalah bagian keluarga mikkelson.

Alice mendengar dia akan dinikahkan dengan zero mendadak air wajahnya berubah masam.

"aku tidak mau!" bentak alice

"alice? Apa maksudmu?" tanya ibunya

"aku..aku sudah menyukai pria lain!" alice menunduk gemetar

"alice..." kata zero pelan

TAP TAP TAP TAPP

"niisan...katakan niisan! Katakan kau menolak pernikahan ini?!" alice histeris mengguncang tubuh zero

"maaf." Kata zero membuang muka

"apa?" alice tidak bisa percaya

"kenapa kau mau menikahi orang yang sudah kau anggap adikmu sendiri, hah!" bentak alice di depan semua orang

SET

PLAKKK

"jaga ucapanmu pada zero!" ibu alice dengan kesalnya menampar alice

Seluruh tamu terdiam menonton pertengkaran dalam keluarga mikkelson, alice yang tidak dapat menerima pernikahannya bersama zero, berlari menangis masuk ke kamarnya. Dia mengunci pintu kamarnya rapat-tapat.

"hikss hikss hikss hikss..." tangis alice menelungkup di atas ranjangnya. " sensei... kuran sensei."

TOK TOK TOK TOK...

"Alice..." panggil zero dari luar kamar alice

"aku benci. Aku benci kau zero!" kata alice memaki dalam hati

Berulang kali zero mengetuk pintu alice tak kunjung menjawab serta tidak membuka pintu, alice masih menangis terisak-isak dalam kamarnya. Pesta pernikahan yang akan diadakan mendadak besok guna menyatukan aset keluarga vikander dan mikkelson. Ini adalah acara yang akan menjadi sorotan banyak media. Dengan uang semuanya bisa dilakukan secepat mungkin.

Hari ini siang jam 14.00 kuran pulang ke rumah kedua orang tuanya, siapa sangka tiba di rumah dia dikagetkan sebuah undangan mewah harum bunga mawar dengan pita ungu bertuliskan nama alice mikkelson dan zero mikkelson di atasnya. Nama itu sangat dikenalnya, ia pun segera menghubungi alice meminta penjelasan alice, sayang sekali alice tidak menjawab telepon dari kuran apalagi memberi penjelasan.

Malam harinya alice keluar kamar makan malam bersama seperti biasanya. Kedua orang tuanya tidak peduli bagaimana perasaan alice sedikitpun, namun zero merasa bersalah terhadap alice karena sudah merampas kebahagiaannya.

Sesudah makan malam alice berjalan seorang diri di halaman rumahnya mendatangi ayunan yang ada di dekat kolam renangnya. Dia duduk di ayunan memandang indahnya langit malam berhamburan bintang.

"apakah aku tidak setia?" tanya alice pada bulan sabit

"susah payah aku mengejarnya, dengan mudahnya aku melepaskannya. Dia benar aku gadis bodoh." Air mata alice mengalir.

Keesokan harinya pesta pernikahan megah alice bersama zero diadakan disebuah hotel berbintang 7, banyak media massa meliput. Kuran juga turut hadir bersama orang tuanya dalam pesta itu. seorang gadis muda cantik memakai gaun pernikahan putih panjang berjalan memasuki tempat diselenggarakannya pesta pernikahan, seluruh mata tertuju padanya. Para tamu undangan berdiri melihatnya berjalan mendatangi zero yang memakai setelan dasi merah, jas-celana hitam beserta kemeja putih sudah menunggu di depannya.

Sebelum pesta pernikahan alice-zero menandatangi lembar pernikahan terlebih dahulu. Perasaan berat serta air mata mengalir mengiringi alice menuliskan namanya di atas lembar pernikahannya. Sesungguhnya dia tidak bisa menikah bersama orang yang tidak dicintainya sama lagi dia menganggapnya adalah kakaknya sendiri.

"apakah ini benar? Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?" padangan mata alice kosong memasukan cincin ke jari manis zero

"maafkan aku alice." Zero mencium bibir alice

Bertepuk tanganlah semua tamu undangan. alice-zero kemudian menghadap ke arah tamu undangan, mata alice sekejap mata mau keluar mendapati kuran tepat berdiri di barisan paling depan memakai kemeja hitam rapi, dia sangat tampan. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Air mata alice mengalir lagi membasahi pipinya, tanpa sadar dia berjalan menuruni beberapa anak tangga mendatangi kuran.

"alice..." panggil zero pelan

TAP

Berhentilah alice di depan kuran, dengan kedua tangannya ditutupi sarung tangan putih selengan meraih pipi kuran.

"apa aku salah? Apa aku melukaimu?" air mata alice mengalir deras berjatuhan ke lantai

"alice..." kuran kaget terdiam

"kalau aku salah dan juga melukaimu turunkan aku dari tempatku. kalau kau pasti bisa melakukannya, sensei. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan menunggumu. Hiksss...hikss hikss..." alice menunduk menangis air matanya berjatuhan membasahi lantai

SYUTT

"dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya menurunkanmu." Kata zero tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh alice sambil menatap tajam mata kuran

"kau akan menjadi milikku, selamanya akan menjadi milikku, alice." Kata kuran meraih jemari di salah satu pipinya kemudian memasukannya ke mulutnya

Semua anggota sekolah gregetan menonton siaran langsungacara pernikahan alice di stasiun tv di aula multimedia sekolah

"ayo senseiii...kau pasti bisa!" teriak riku refleks berdiri memberi semangat

"tidak... alice harus bersama zero san. Zero san menyukai alice sejak lama. Apa kau tidak tau rikuuuu?!" odete berdiri kesal tidak menerima pernyataan riku

"apa kau gila odete? Seorang gadis harus menikah dengan pria dicintai, taukkk!" balas riku jengkel

"cinta itu bisa tumbuh dengan sendirinya bodoh!" teriak odete

"kalian sama-sama bodoh diamlah!" bentak rumi juga ikut berdiri

"apakah kau merasa sudah pintar, rumi?!" odete-riku melirik tajam rumi

"ti tidak juga sih." Rumi pelan-pelan kembali duduk

Kedua orang tua kuran diam tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, baru kali ini mereka melihat anak mereka kuran membuka hati kepada seorang gadis, kedua orang tua alice juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa oleh karena kedua orang tua kuran merupakan sahabat kedua orang tua alice dan juga zero. Orang tua alice, kuran, dan juga zero sudah bersahabat lama, mereka adalah karib.

"bagaimana ini, suamiku?" tanya ibu alice kebingungan

"ya sudah biarkan saja. kedua pria itu juga sudah dewasa. Jika mereka memutuskan memperebutkannya, kita juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Jelas ayah alice tersenyum riang senang melihat anaknya diperebutkan anak dari sahabatnya sendiri.

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP...

"maaf. Maaf, kami tidak menyangka anak kami menyukai alice." Kata ibu kuran tersenyum menempelkan telapak tangannya dipipinya mendatangi kedua orang tua alice

"ayah..aku akan mengajar di SMA KATHLEEN." Potong zero

"tidak bisa." Jawab kuran

"ah kau tidak boleh begitu proffesor." Kata ayah kuran. "mau sampai kapan kau terus bertingkah kekanak-kanakan? Sudah cukup kau menutupi semuanya selama ini."

"hentikan ayah..!" bentak kuran kesal

"ah benar anakku, kuran." jawab ibu kuran menambahi. "selama ini yang mengurusi semua aset suamiku adalah anakku, kuran. sayangnya dia tidak suka diekspose sama halnya ketika dia mendapatkan gelar proffesor. Bisa dibilang dia berkedudukan sama seperti anda, tuan vikander. Ohohohoh."

"sensei? Proffesor?"

"ternyata dia rupanya orang yang berumur 25 tahun yang disebut-sebut sebagai rivalku selama ini. Umur kami juga hanya berbeda 2 tahun. dia sepertinya tipe pria tidak banyak bicara. Apakah ini sama dengan menjatuhkan lawan bisnismu?" pikir zero melihat sinis kuran

"apakah kau sedang menganalisaku, tuan zero vikander?" tanya kuran tersenyum tipis

"baiklah. Berhubung sma kathleen adalah milik keluarga kami. Aku sebagai ayah kuran dengan senang hati menerima tuan vikander mengajar di katheleen." Kata ayah kuran tersenyum

"ayah?!" bentak kuran

"ternyata sekolah itu miliknya. Aku tidak pernah tahu." pikir zero

"ya ampun ya ampun..ini sangat menarik. Bagaimana jika kita berfoto bersama? Sebagai keluarga besar." Ajak ibu alice berwajah bahagia

"benar juga. Ahahahah." Jawab ayah kuran

"sebenarnya mereka sedang apa, sih?! Buat malu aja." alice menepuk dahinya

JEPRET...

Sebuah foto keluarga tak terduga dimana terdapat kuran-zero berdiri dikiri kanan alice, kedua orang tua kuran berdiri di belakang kuran serta kedua orang tua alice dibelakang zero. Sungguh pasangan orang tua aneh.

Sehabis foto alice-zero memotong kue tart pernikahan setinggi 1,5m dan saling menyuapi kue tart, alunan biola juga piano diperdengarkan seisi ruangan sudah waktunya acara tamu undangan sibuk mengambil posisi masing-masing, kesibukan para tamu ini digunakan alice mengendap-endap mengikut kuran keluar ruangan pesta. Tetapi setibanya diluar ruangan pesta, alice ketinggalan jauh di belakang kuran. dia pun segera melepas kedua sepatunya dan mengangkat baju pernikahannya berlari mengejar kuran.

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAPPP

"senseiii..!" teriak alice mencoba menarik lengan baju kuran tetapi malah menginjak baju pernikahannya

GUBRAKK

"auww..." alice telungkup di lantai. "wergghhh...baju sialannn!"


	7. Chapter 7

"kau baik-baik saja, alice?" tanya kuran berjongkok mengulurkan tangannya

"huaaaa...huaaaa...senseiiii..." alice duduk menangis.

"kakiku sakit..hiksss." alice mengangkat baju nikahnya ke atas lututnya

"coba aku lihat.." pinta kuran meraih kaki alice

"ah iya sedikit memar.." kata kuran mendekatkan wajahnya ke dengkul alice

"d dia mau apa?" wajah alice memerah melihat kuran mendekati lututnya

"tu tunggu dulu!" alice refleks menarik kakinya

"ada apa?" tanya kuran bernada lembut melihat alice

"kalau mau diobati..di wajahku saja. kalau di kaki bisa pakai antiseptik." Jawab alice malu-malu wajahnya memerah

"baiklah." Jawab kuran mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah alice

DHEG DHEG DHEGG...

"kenapa di tempat terbuka seperti ini? kelau ketauan zero bisa gawat." Alice memejamkan matanya

SET

"hegh..." alice membuka mata

"suatu saat ini akan berada di sebelah kanan." Kata kuran memasukan sebuah cincin di jari manis kiri alice

"sensei..." alice terpana

"terharuuuuu..." ucap alice guling-guling di lantai

"alice..." panggil zero muncul dihadapan kuran

"niisan?!" alice berhenti guling-guling. "kenapa kemari?!"

"bodoh! Memangnya kenapa aku datang kemari?! Ayoo!" kata zero kesal menarik tangan alice.

GRABB

"Dia tidak bilang dia mau ikut." Kuran memengang tangan zero.

"dia istriku." Zero semakin kesal

"dan aku pacarnya." Jawab kuran sedikit marah

"tu tunggu...apakah kalian akan pukul-pukulan disini?" tanya alice polos

SEINGG

Kuran-zero melirik tajam alice

"Kenapa? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Alice merengut

"kenapa dia begitu bodoh?!" keluh kuran memegang dahinya

"aku juga tidak tahu ada gadis sebodoh ini." tambah zero membuang muka

"heii...tidak bisakah kalian mengatakan aku sedikit pintar?!" bentak alice memajukan bibirnya. "aku tidak mau ikut kalian berdua."

Secepat kilat alice berlari meninggalkan kuran-zero membuat zero-kuran tercengang. Dia berlari ke kamar mandi wanita, disana sudah menunggu seorang pelayan pribadinya membawakan pakaian ganti, alice buru-buru ganti pakaian, dan kabur dari acara pesta.

WUSHHH

"huaaa...angin segarr." Kata alice membuka kaca jendela mobilnya

"anda mau kemana nona?" tanya supir pribadinya

"ke rumah suami ke 2...yahooo..." kata alice bersemangat mengangkat tangannya

"baru sekali menikah sudah menganggap punya suami 2..."

DUGH DUGH DUGHH

Supir pribadi alicemembenturkan kepalanya berulang kali ke setir mobil sangking stresnya melihat majikannya. Sebelum ke rumah kuran, alice singgah sebentar di sebuah supermarket membeli bahan makanan, dia akan memasak sesuatu.

"aku akan memasak makanan palingggg enak di dunia untuk suamiku yang kedua..." alice senyum-senyum sendiri menghayal di depan tumpukan apel

"yang pertama biarkan saja...ohohohoh." alice tertawa cekikikan di supermarket

"ini...ini juga. Yang ini juga." Alice tersenyum riang memilih-milih bahan makanan

Tak lama kemudian keluarlah alice dari supermarket, sewaktu berjalan menuju mobilnya alice melihat seorang menjual ramuan sihir. Dia segera mendatanginya dan membeli sebotol kecil sebuah air berwarna ungu yang katanya dapat membuat pasangan kekasih semakin mesra.

"nona itu apa?" tanya supir pribadi alice dari kaca dalam mobil

"ini? ah ini jus..hahahaa." alice berbohong

"jarang sekali ada jus berwarna ungu."

"kalau sudah tahu tidak perlu nanya. Aku kan capek jawabnya."

"iya iya nona..hahaha."

BRUM BRUMM BRUMMM

Sampai juga alice di apartemen kuran, dia lupa kalau dia tidak punya kunci apartemen kuran dengan terpaksa alice duduk menyandar di pintu apartemen kuran menunggu kuran pulang hingga pukul 22.00.

"alice..." kuran kaget

Ternyata alice sudah tertidur nyenyak dilantai, kuran pun kemudian membuka pintu apartemennya membawa alice masuk.

"anak ini..." kata kuran tersenyum menggendong alice ke kamarnya

KRIET

"kalau dia tahu kau disini, dia pasti akan marah besar." Kuran menyelimuti alice

"baiklah sepertinya aku harus memasak bahan makanan tadi." kata kuran beranjak keluar kamar

Keluarlah kuran dari kamarnya berjalan ke dapur memasak sesuatu, sudah beberapa tahun dia tidak pernah memasak, baru kali ini dia memasak lagi tentunya untuk alice, pacarnya. Sesudah masak kuran mandi menghilangkan gerahnya ditubuhnya.

KRIET

"aku dimana?" alice bangun. "ruangan ini?"

"kuran sensei." Alice tersentak duduk. "dimana dia?"

Alice tergesa-gesa turun dari tempat tidur keluar kamar mencari kuran, dari arah pintu kamar mandi dia mendengar suara air.

"lagi mandi..hihihihi." pikiran mesum alice muncul

Cepat-cepat alice masuk ke kamarnya kembali pura-pura tidur. Selang beberapa menit kuran memasuki kamar dengan handuk di pinggangnya.

"intip tidak inti tidak intip tidak?" alice mengundi dalam hati. "intippp."

Sembunyi-sembunyi alice membuka sedikit kelopak matanya, dia melihat kuran ingin membuka handuknya, tetapi lampu mati seketika, ruangan gelap hanya sinar bulan yang masuk menembus kaca jendela.

"kau mesum sekali." kata kuran tepat di wajah alice

Wajah alice berubah merona, kepalanya berasap sangking malunya. Dia menarik selimut menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"harusnya kau mengintip suamimu, bukan aku."

TLAKK

"auw..!" alice mengusap dahinya

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"siapa malam-malam begini?" tebak kuran. "alice, bisakah kau melihat siapa yang datang? Aku mau pakai baju dulu."

"iya." Jawab alice menuruni tempat tidur selanjutnya berjalan keluar kamar menghampiri pintu apartemen

"siapa, ya?" pikir alice tanpa curiga

CLIK

"niisan?!

"ah benar..ternyata disini. gprs memang tidak pernah bohong."

"apa maksudnya?"

"ayo pulang..!" zero menarik tangan alice

"tunggu... niisan aku tidak mau pulang!" kata alice mencoba melepaskan tangannya

"alice..." panggil kuran dan alice menoleh ke belakang

Ng..?!

"kau?" zero terkejut kuran berani mencium alice di depan matanya

...ahhh..

"sensei..?!"

GYUTTT

"ayo...!"zero menarik paksa tangan alice

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAPP

SRETT

"lepaskann tangannya!" pinta kuran menahan salah satu tangan alice

"sensei...?"

"Apa anda tidak salah bicara tuan kuran?" sindir zero

"..." kuran melihat zero sinis

TAP TAP TAP TAPP

"aku tidak akan mengatakannya dua kali, zero vikander." Kata kuran menarik kesal kerah kemeja zero. "biarkan dia memilih."

"sensei hentikan!" teriak alice khawatir

"ah iya.. aku lupa. Kau kakaknya." Kuran melepaskan tangannya dari kerah zero.

"baiklah alice. Kalau kau ingin bersamaku, aku menunggumu."

CUP

Kata kuran mencium pipi alice kemudian kembali melangkah menuju apartemennya. Tinggallah alice dengan zero di lorong jalan. Sejenak mereka tidak berkata-kata, tetapi sesaat kemudian alice berbicara.

"ini sangat janggal bagiku." Kata alice menunduk takut. "aku sudah menganggapmu kakakku sendiri. Kalau tiba-tiba harus menikah rasanya aneh sekali."

"alice..."kata zero pelan

"walaupun aku bodoh. Aku tahu perbedaan antara niisan dan sensei. Jika niisan adalah orang pertama yang ku temui sebagai seorang pria lain dalam hidupku, mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta padamu. namun, kenyataannya kita bertemu sebagai saudara. Ini sangat sulit bagiku merubah bentuk rasa sayangku terhadapmu. Dan juga..

"kau benar." Sela zero memegang kepala alice.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kaname Kuran As Kuran Schoeppner**

 **Alice Mikkelson (Own Character)**

 **Zero Kiryuu As Zero Vikander/ Zero Mikkelson**

… **..**

"jika kau merasa sedih tidak ada tempat mengadu, aku akan selalu ada untukmu." Kata zero mengusap kepala alice lalu pergi

"oniisan?" alice memegang kepala bekas usapan zero

"arghhh...kenapa pembicaraannya jadi serius,sih?! Alice dengan kesalnya menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai

"oh ya sensei..." alice kemudian berlari pergi dari tempat itu

Di dalam kamar yang hanya ditembus cahaya rembulan malam sudah menunggu kuran tidur menyandar pada dinding ranjangnya. tak lama kemudian muncul alice dari balik pintu kamar, dia berjalan pelan menghampiri kuran di ranjang.

"..." alice diam berdiri di samping ranjang memandangi wajah kuran

Kuran langsung membuka matanya dan menarik tangan alice hingga alice jatuh dalam dekapan kuran

"aku tidak bisa berbohong. Jangan membuatku cemburu seperti ini. kau membuatku menjadi sangat serakah, alice." Kata kuran memeluk erat alice

"lengan ini... lengan kuran sensei, begitu hangat." Kata alice dalam hati lebih merapatkan tubuhnya pada kuran

"pria yang sangat ku cintai."

CUP

Kata alice mencium leher kuran dan kuran tersenyum bahagia memeluk alice di bawah terangnya sinar rembulan malam masuk menembus kaca kamar mereka.

"Sensei..maukah kau meminum jus ini?" Tanya alice memgeluarkan ramuan yang ia beli tadi

"Apa itu? Aku tidak mau..." jawab kuran datar

"Sudah minum saja..!" Alice memaksa kuran meminum ramuanna

GLUGH GLUGH GLUGHHH

"Apa ini? Rasanya aneh." Kata kuran menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya

"Ohohoho...itu ramuan cinta. Aku beli tadi." Jelas alice bersemangat

"Aduhh..sepertinya aku merasakan sesuatudikepalaku."Kata kuran memegang dahinya

"Ramuannya bereaksi?" Alice penasaran

"Sepertinya."Jawab kuran. "Bisakah kau duduk di depanku, alice?"

"Iya bisa-bisa hahahah." Jawab alicetertawa bahagia beranjak duduk manis di depan kuran

"Tutup matamu..jangan mengintip." Bisik mesra kuran

DHEG DHEG DHEGGGG

alice berdebar-debar menutup matanya menghayalkan sesuatu. Kuran pelan-pelan mengambil sebuah buku dan menyuruh alice membuka matanya.

TLAKKK

"Bodoh..." ejek kuran berwajah datarmemukulkan bukunya di kepala alice

"Mana ada ramuan sihir..apa lagi obat cinta. Itu softdrink dimasukan ke dalam sebuah botol."Jelas kuran. "Kau memang harus banyak belajar. Ayo makan..kau belum makan daritadi."

"Sensei bisa memasak? Huaaaa hahaha..niisan jg bisa masak."

Bersama kuran, alice makan masakan buatan kuran malam itu. Makanan buatan kuran sangat lezat sama dengan masakan buatan zero. Selesai makan, alice mandi serta menggunakan bak kuran berendam di dalamnya, tanpa sadar dia ketiduran di dalam bak.

"Gadis ceroboh."Ucap kuran tersenyum menghapus air di pipi alice lalu membawa alice ke kamarnya

Jam demi jam berlalu. Kini waktunya berangkat ke sekolah. Pagi-pagi sekali seorang pelayan sudah mengantarkan perlengkapan sekolah alice ke apartemen kuran. Alice pergi ke sekolahnya bersama kuran, tetapi saat berada di halaman sekolah alice yang sedang menunggu kuran dikejutkan oleh sesuatu.

"Aku berbohong jika aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu. Kau bunga sakuraku." Ucap zero mendekap alice dalam lengannya

Semua orang berlewatan menonton zero memeluk alice di halaman sekolah dan muncullah kuran di depan mata alice membawakan tas alice yang ketinggalan di mobil kuran. Kuran tersenyum lembut walapun hatinya tidak berkata begitu.

BUGHHH

alice mendorong tubuh zero menjauhi tubuhnya. Mata alice tak henti-hentinyamemandang kuran menandakan dia sangat kaget sekali terhadap kehadiran kuran hingga zero berbalik arah.

"Pantas saja." Pikir zero memandang kuran

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP

Kuran berjalan mendekati alice meraih tangan alice memberikan tas sekolah alice pada alice. Ketikakuran melangkah berlawan arah alice, langkahnya berhenti sejenak. Dia berdiri di samping alice.

"Pertama berciuman. Kedua berpegangan tangan. Ketiga berpelukan. Selanjutnya apa lagi?" Tanya kuran mencoba menahan amarahnya di samping alice lalu berjalan pergi

"Senseiii..."

Alice mencoba mengejar kuran sayangnya zero menahan langkahnya

"Jangan kejar dia." Pinta zero memegang lengan tangan alice

"Jangan kejar?! Kau pikir ini drama korea, zero bodoh!"Alice kesal

DOENG

"..."zero tidak bisa berkata-kata

"Aku mau masuk kelas..fansmu banyak tuh!" Alice membuang wajah berjalan mengarah ke gedung sekolah

"Huh..apa-apaan sih dia bicara begitu?"Gerutu alice

TENGGGG..TENGGGG...

bel panjang berbunyi menunjukkan waktunya seluruh murid masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Pelajaran pertama kelas 3-F adalah adalah pelajaran menembak. Alice bersama-sama temannya menggantiseragam sekolahnya menjadi sebuah kemeja putihtak berlengan dan hot pant. Sesudah mengganti pakaian mereka berjalan menuju halaman sekolah.

"Huaa...enak sekalinya senpai-senpai kelas F selain cantik mereka juga punya beberapa mata pelajaran berbeda dengan senpai-senpai lain." Kata seorang murid kelas 1 kebetulan berjalan berlawan arah dengan murid kelas F

"Iya..apalagi alice senpai. Dia paling cantik diantara semuanya. Jadi pantas saja kuran sensei menyukainya." Tambah temannya

Berada di lapangan sekolah murid kelas F mulai bermain kejar dan tembak aku dengan coklat cair sebagai amunisi murid laki-laki dan guru pria sekolah itu sengaja berdiri melihat keluar jendela menonton murid kelas F bermain begitu juga zero.

"Gadis kelas F memang menggiurkan." Kata murid laki-laki kelas 3-Emengeluarkan liurnya

"Tangan itu begitu sulit ku raih." Kata zero dalam hati tersenyum menutup matanya membayangkan alice

"Olaaaa...para pria tampanku. Siapakah diantara kalian ingin tembakan coklat dariku?" Teriak riku dari halaman sekolah

"Sayaaaaaaa..." teriak semua murid dan guru laki-laki bersemangat

"Ok tunggu kami disana..."

CHUU.

kata odete tersenyum menawan memberikan sebuah ciuman jarak jauh untuk para pria di gedung sekolah.

CROTTT

Darah muncrat keluar dari hidung para lelaki di dalam gedung sekolah. Mereka mimisan dimabuk kepayang oleh murid kelas 3-F kecuali zero.

"Dasar sekumpulan orang bodoh." Keluh paramurid perempuan kelas 3A sampai E.

Dengan pakaian penuh coklat murid kelas F berjalan masuk dalam gedung sekolah memberikan tembakan coklat cinta, berbeda dengan teman-temannya alice seorang diri berjalan kabur dari kerumunan para lelaki di lantai 1. Dia akan mendatangi kantor kuran.

Berada dalam kantornya kuran sedang menutup matanya di ranjangnya. Tak berapa lama datanglah alice ke dalam kantor kuran memegang sebuah pistol. Dia melepaskan sepatu bootsnya menaiki ranjang dan duduk di atas tubuh kuran.

"Dasar penjahat cinta." Kata alice menodongkan pistolnya di dahikuran

SEING

"Ah..ternyata kau." Kuran terbangun. "Aku kira siapa."

"Kau kotor sekali." Kata kuran menyeka coklat di dagu alice

"Ini bukan lumpur kuran sensei..ini manis." Jawab alice

"..hmm..kl begitu aku akan merasanya."Kata kuran beranjak setengah duduk

SLRUPPP

"Benar manis." Kata kuran mesra mendekati bibir alice

CUP

Ng...?

alice terkejut merasakan bibir kuran di bibirnya

...mmhmm..

...ng...m..

...ukhh..!

...haahhhh...

"Hentikan sensei...sensei bisa lepas kendali."Wajah alice memerah mencoba menjauhkan tubuh kuran darinya

GYUTT

"tetaplah disini."Pinta kuran memeluk alice kembali berbaring di ranjang

"Ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya padaku. Melihatmu bersama zero aku menjadi kesepian. Seakan-akan kau akan diambil dari sisiku."kuran berwajah sedih mendekap erat alice

"apa dia sangat mencintaiku?" pikir alice


	9. Chapter 9

3 TAHUN BERLALU

"Musim dingin tiba. Sekarang aku sedang duduk di bangku ke 3 di sebuah universitas ternamasambil mengurusi beberapa perusahaanku dibantu oleh zero oniisanku. Disini, di meja, rapat pemegang saham berkumpul. Aku duduk bersebrangan dengan senseiku dulu sewaktu berbeda dari yang dulu..sekarang lebih lembut, tetapi aku membencinya. Ya sangat membencinya. Dihari kelulusanku...akhirnya zero menceraikanku, aku pikir aku akan hidup bahagia bersama kuran senseiku. Tapi aku salah, dia menikah dengan gadis lain pilihan kedua orang tuanya sebagai usaha mencegah bangkrutnya perusahaannya. Dia mempermainkanku. Ya aku hanya boneka mainan baginya. Sangat menyedihkan."

"Nona mikkelson.." panggil zero dari kursi presedir. "Nona mikkelsonnnn...!"

"Ah iya maaf.." alice terbangun dari lamunannya. "Maaf presedir."

"Apakah anda sakit nona mikkelson?" Tanya zero cemas

"Ah tidak..." jawab alice mencoba tersenyum

"Baiklah sekarang giliran anda, nona mikkelson." Zero mempersilahkan alice menyampaikan proposalnya

"Terima kasih presedir. Anda semua bisa melihat proposal yang ada pada meja anda masing-masing. Musim dingin baru saja dimulai. Aku berniat membuat sebuah pakaian di musim dingin dengan berbagai tingkatan dari anak kecil, remaja, pasangan, dan para orang tua dengan berbagai model sesuai tingkatannya. Terlebih lagi untuk tingkat pasangan, aku sangat berharap besar dengan ini. Kalian bisa melihat berbagai model yang aku rancang sendiri serta detailnya di proposal itu. Aku berharap keluarnya desain terbaru ini dapat meningkatkan kemajuan perusahaan kita." Jelas alice

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOKKKK

Seluruh orang bertepuk tangan bangga pada alice, zero sang presedir langsung memutuskanmenggunakan proposal alice untuk musim dingin ini, bukan kuran.

Rapat pun berakhir,zero bersama beberapa pemegang saham lain keluar ruangan. Alice cepat-cepat menyusun buku-bukunya ingin mengejar zero.

"Akhirnya..." kata alice mendekap buku-bukunya beranjak pergi

GYUT

"Tunggu." Pinta kuran berwajah sedih menahan alice

"lepaskan aku..." alice kesal

"Tidak bisakah kau memaafkanku, alice?" Tanya kuran memelas

"Hentikannn! Itu sudah lama berlalu. Tidak ada hubungannya sekarang." Jawab alice.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" Alice menarik tangannya berjalan secepat mungkin.

DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP...

"Memaafkan? Hah? Dia kira aku sebodoh sma?!Pria pembual." Gerutu alice berjalan keluar gedung perusahaan

Diluar gedung sudah menunggu zero di dalam mobil, alice bergegas pulang bersama zero. Diperjalan pulang zero menceritakan kepada alice kalau dia berhasilmempengaruhi para pemegang saham menarik saham mereka di dua perusahaan milik kuran terakhir.

"Tinggal sma kathleen lagi? Hahahahah." Kata alice tertawa bahagia

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, alice?" Tanya zero

"Oniisan..." alice memajukan bibirnya.

"Begitu.." jawab zero menyetir

Langit gelap..ktistal salju berjatuhan membasahi bumi, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun alice ke 21. Zero mengarahkan mobilnya ke sebuah toko perhiasan di pusat kota. Berhentilah mereka disebuah toko perhiasan terkenal di kota itu.

"Oniisan jangan kemana-mana. Aku cuma sebentar." Perintah alice menutup pintu mobil

"Bailklah." Jawab zero

Alice melangkah masuk toko perhiasaan itu, dia hendak mengambil cincin berlian pesanannya. Disaat dia memberikan sejumlah uang kepada pegawai toko, dia tidak sengaja melihat istri kuran di sampingnya. Cepat-cepat alice membuang wajah bergegas keluar toko, tetapi istri kuran terlanjur mengenalnya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat alice mengurungkan langkahnya melewati pintu keluar toko perhiasan.

"Hentikan semua omong kosong ini." Kata alice kesal berbalik arah

"Tidak. Kau harus tau kebenarannya." Jawab friela istri kuran.

"3 tahun lalu. Ayahku bekerja di beberapa perusahaan milik keluarga kuran. Ayahku merupakan orang kepercayaan ayah kuran menyelewengkan dana beberapa perusahaan kuran hingga menyebabkan perusahaan kuran terancam bangkrut. Ayahku melakukan semua itu demi majunya perusahaan milik kami yang baru dibangun oleh ayah, hanya saja kuran mengetahui itu. Dia menikah denganku bukan karena mencintaiku. Dia hanya ingin merebut kembali milik ayahnya." Jelas friela

"Hentikannnn!" Bentak alice

"Dihari pernikahan kami hanya kau saja tamu yang tidak hadir. Aku sengaja mengundangmu ingin melihat ekspresimu. Aku menyukai kuran sejak di universitas, kami satu kelas. Dia tidak pernah membuka hatinya pada gadis manapun, kecuali kau. Diacara pernikahanmu bersama zero disiarkan di stasiun tv untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat kuran memperebutkan seorang gadis. Gadis sekolah yang sangat dicintainya. Muridnya sendiri."

"jangan membual.."

"Kurang lebih 3 bulan dia berhasil mengambil semua milik ayahnya lagi, dia melepaskan cincin pernikahan dan menceraikanku. Untuk menghindari jeleknya nama baik ayahku yang pernah menjadi tangan kanan ayahnya, dia berbaik hatitidak membeberkan kejahatan ayahku dan perceraian kami di tv. Apakah kau tahu? Di pesta pernikahan kami dia tidak menciumku alasannya dia sedang tidak enak badan, selama menikah dia juga tidak pernah menyentuhku seujung kukunya. Kami tidur di kamar terpisah, sekali lagi dia membuat alasan ingin berkonsentrasi mengurus pekerjaannnya. Suatu malam salju turun dengan derasnya, malam dimana kami bercerai. aku melihatnya seorang diri keluar rumah membawa sesuatu. Ku mengikutinya hingga ke sebuah apartemen. Aku tidak tahu itu apartemen siapa, namun dari luar pintu samar-samar aku mendengar kuran menyebut namamu dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu. Aku sangat terkejut. Aku langsung pulang ke rumah masuk ke kamarnya, aku menemukan dompetnya hanya ada fotomu dan di ponselnya juga hanya ada fotomu. Sejak saat itu aku sadar, aku tidak bisa menggantikan posisimu dihatiserta pikirannya. Dia mengunci hatinya kau aliceadalahorang yang membuatnya menderita selama beberapa tahun ini."

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Apa maksudku? Hah? Lucu sekali. Apakah kau tidak pernah berpikir kuran mengetahui kalau kau adalah orang penyebab bangkrutnya dia sekarang ini? Tidakkah kau menyadarinya? Kenapa kuran hanya diam melihat semua yang dia miliki hancur dan hilang begitu saja? Bukan karena zero, tetapi karena dirimulah gadis yang sangat dicintainya membuatnyatidak bisa menyerangmu ataupun menjatuhkan kejahatanmu. Dia tidak ingin melukaimu untuk kedua kalinya. Seharusnya zero memberitahukanmu soal perceraianku dengan kuran karena selain keluarga juga teman-teman, semua pemegang saham tahu soal itu, tapi sayangnya sepertinya cuma kau saja yang tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran zero dan nampaknya dia juga tidak memberitahukanmu datangnya kuran ke perusahaanmu atas alasan apa sesungguhnya atau jangan-jangan kau sangat sibuk dengan rencana mengerikanmu itu? Aku kasi tahu satu hal ya nona kaya raya...kuran datang ke perusahaanmu dan rela menjadi bawahanmu agar bisa melihatmu."

"bohong?!"

"Terserah padamu nona kaya..meskipun aku membenci juga iri padamu. Aku terlalu kasihan melihat kuran muncul di tv selalu ada di belakangmu. Dia seperti hewan peliharaanmu. Itu sangat menjijikan. Permisi."

Setelah perjumpaan alice bersama friela, alice keluar toko perhiasaan berjalan bengong masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, alice?"Tanya zero khawatir

"Ya...tidak apa-apa oniisan." Jawan alice pelan

Zero menghidupkan mobilnya bergegas pulang. Sesampainya di rumah semua orang merayakan ulang tahun alice, alice mendapatkan ciuman di pipi beserta dahinya dari kedua orang tuanya dan juga zero. Banyak hadiah tersusun rapi di atas meja, tetapi dalam hatinya alice tidak bersemangat. Sesudah perayaan alice tergesah-gesah masuk ke kamarnya.

BHUG

"sensei..." kata alice berbaring menelungkup mencoba tidur di ranjangnya

Baru beberapa menit terlewatkan alice sudah gelisah. Dia tidak bisa tidur tenang. Dia memutuskan mengambil dua buah kunci dari laci tempat tidurnya lalu mengendap-endap keluar rumah menggunakan mobilnya.

"brrrrr...dingin sekali." keluh alice menyetir mobil menuju suatu tempat

Alice kemudian mempercepat laju mobilnya sehingga dia sampai lebih awal dari perkiraannya di tempat tujuaannya. Pelan-pelan alice berjalan menaiki sebuah tangga sangking takutnya terpeleset karena salju membeku di anak tangga.

"huaaa...dinginnya...hiiiii!" keluh alice berjalan mendekati pintu tujuannya. "bodoh sekali. kenapa aku tidak pakai jaket sih malam-malam begini?!"

CKLIK

"eh..tidak terkunci? Apa sudah ada pembelinya?" alice heran melangkah masuk

"selamat ulang tahun alice." Kata seorang pria memakai jas panjang dengan syal di lehernya berdiri di sebuah lukisan besar terpajang di atas sebuah dinding. "tidak terasa kau sudah berumu 21 tahun. aku sangat bahagia kau menjadi dewasa. apakah kau bahagia?"

"kuran...?" alice terperanjat

"aku tidak tahu kau menyukai hadiah ini atau tidak. Tetapi aku berusaha menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin kau suka." Kata kuran meletakkan sebuah hadiah di atas meja di bawah lukisan alice."aku semakin lama semakin terlupakan dalam dirimu, sangat menyedihkan. Bahkan sekarang aku masih memikirkanmu, tidak peduli seberapa banyak waktu berlalu aku tetap berada di sisimu. Aku disini menunggumu jadi jangan pernah cemas. Dan akan terus menunggumu."

DHUGG

"sensei..." alice terjatuh duduk di lantai

Dan kuran segera menoleh ke belakang, dia melihat alice mengeluarkan air matanya.

"alice...?!" kuran secepatnya mendatangi alice

"hiks hikss hiksss..." tangis alice. "kenapa hiksss... kenapa kau seperti itu, hah?! Hikss.."

"aku tidak ingin membuatmu menangis untuk ketiga kalinya. Alice berhentilah menangis. Ku mohon." Pinta kuran mengiba memegang kedua pipi alice

"hikss..hiksss..hikssss..." tangis alice terisak-isak. "hikss hikss hiksss..."

"alice..." panggil kuran kemudian mencium bibir alice

Ng..?

...ukh...

...hhah..

"berhentilah menangis. Aku tidak ingin kau menangis. Ini sangat menyesakkan dadaku, alice." Kata kuran pelan memegang kedua pipi alice

"katakan kalau kau mencintaiku." Pinta alice menatap dalam-dalam mata kuran

"aku mencintaimu, alice. Sangat mencintaimu." Jawab kuran tersenyum lembut

SYUT

Alice lansung menarik syal kuran dan mencium kuran.

"ya..aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri. Sentuhannya, aku merindukan sentuhan." Kata alice dalam hati berciuman dengan kuran

Perlahan-lahan alice menarik syal kuran dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai, setelah itu alice membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja kuran. mengetahui keinginan alice, kuran langsung membawa alice ke kamar dan membaringkannya.

"kemarilah." Alice meraih kepala kuran dan menidurkannya di dadanya

"kau sangat hangat, alice." Kata kuran menutup matanya. "kehangatan yang ku rindukan selama beberapa tahun ini."

"maafkan aku sensei." Kata alice mengalirkan air matanya. "aku akan mengembalikan semuanya kesedia kala."

SEING

Kuran membuka kedua matanya lagi, dia meraih tangan kanan alice yang memakai cincin yang pernah dia berikan pada alice dulu sewaktu sma.

"kau memakainya.."

CUP

Kata kuran mencium mesra cincin yang ada di jari manis kanan alice.

"kau tetap memakainya sampai sekarang." Kata kuran tersenyum bahagia

"tidak... aku baru memakainya." Alice mencoba berbohong

TLAKK

"kau ini.. masih saja seperti sma dulu." Kata kuran berwajah datar menyelentik dahi alice. "apa kau pikir aku tidak memperhatikan semua gerak-gerikmu?!"

"apakah kau juga mengintipku di kamar mandi, sensei?" alice dengan polosnya bertanya

"zero bisa membunuhku kalau aku melakukan itu." kata kuran melepaskan ikatan tali baju alice di lehernya. "tapi kalau disini, aku rasa tidak."

"a apakah kau akan melakukan sesuatu, sensei?" tanya alice gugup

"sepertinya begitu. Sudah waktunya kau diperlakukan layaknya wanita dewasa." Kata kuran menurunkan baju alice sehingga dada alice kelihatan

CUP

Kuran mencium bagian dada atas alice dengan lembut membuat wajah alice memerah lalu kuran tertidur di atasnya. Alice hanya tersenyum mendekap erat tubuh kuran yang tertidur di atas tubuhnya dan menutup kedua matanya.

Akhirnya kuran dan alice melangsungkan pernikahan mereka, terbias senyum bahagia diantara keduanya. Meskipun berat zero kakaknya mencoba tersenyum bahagia untuk kebahagiaan adik tercintanya.

Satu hari setelah acara pernikahan, kuran dengan kemeja biru muda membawa buku matematika berjalan ke ruang kelas 3-F di sma kathleen dimana telah menunggu alice dengan memakai seragam sekolahnya dulu.

ZRAKKK

"selamat pagi.." kata kuran berjalan mengarah ke meja guru

"selamat pagi, sensei." Jawab alice tersenyum

"kumpulkan tugas kalian." Perintah kuran meletakkan bukunya di atas meja

"baik.." jawab alice berdiri berjalan mendatangi meja guru

TAP

"ini sensei..." kata alice menyodorkan tugasnya

"...hmm... tidak buruk." Kata kuran melihat tugas alice

"naik satu angka." Jawab kuran tersenyum menutup buku melihat alice

"aku mau hukumannya ini, kuran sensei." Kata alice menempelkan bibirnya pada kuran

"dasar gadis nakal."

CUP

Kata kuran tesenyum dan mencium mesra bibir alice istrinya.

Di sekolah ini kami berjumpa, di sekolah ini kami memulai cinta kami, dan di sekolah ini juga tempat kami mengingat semuanya. kau adalah seseorang yang sangat berharga di dunia denganmu aku merasakan dunia baru.

…..…FIN…


End file.
